Intertwined
by AlonelyExplosion
Summary: As her parents try to push a husband on Wendy she becomes worn out, until she mets peter again in a very inexpected way. Could this work out or will people in their lives tear the love apart?
1. Chapter 1

There are some things that a person will always remember. Their first kiss. Their wildest adventure. Holding your child for the first time. Leaving for college. Smiling up at your parents after winning. Special moments in life that will forever hold a place in your heart.

I could still smell the ocean and feel the cool breeze as it swept across my skin and tousled my hair. I saw my world tilting gently. I was on a boat. You would think that I would be calm, at peace. But my mind was racing and my heart pounding. And it only took mere seconds to remember why. Hook gave me smile that made me nauseous. "Sweet Wendy…" He said slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. He circled me with arms behind his back, "How…nice…of you…to join us." He laughed maliciously and I cringed. He then lifted me chin up with his Hook, "Where is your Peter now?" He asked. I was unable to respond to him, as if I was mute. He laughed again, "Just as I thought…he left you." He pushed me to the ground, and I continued to stare up at him as he began the circling again. "You don't matter to him…." He taunted. I felt the smooth metal hook around my neck and I was lifted from the ground again. "You don't belong here…Wendy." Hook concluded. I screamed for Peter just as I felt the scrape across my neck.

Sitting straight up in my bed I was covered in cold sweat. I sighed and lay my head down on my pillow. Sleep refused to come. Frustrated I slowly rolled out of bed and walked to the window. This same thing has been going on for weeks now: bad dream, no sleep, get up, and look out window. What was causing my dreams? Longing? No. Hunger? No. Stress? A possibility. I stared out into the sky above wishing I could escape from this world; slip into a place where nobody care what I did or how I did it. I closed my eyes, _that would be the day_, I thought. Tomorrow I was to find out who my parents invited over to, yet again, shove me into marriage, then a series of arranged dates, dinners, and eventually a wedding_. How could I choose?_

"Wendy..." These were the words that spilled from my lips when I awoke. I longed to see her. I have tried to keep this longing, this ache in my heart, subdued for months but tonight was different. I rolled over in my bed, wincing at the squeak it made. Time had blurred some of her features. But he could still remember how she tasted. She tasted of springtime, and newness, of hope, of rays of sunshine de-frosting the earth; she tasted of pure happiness. This is one of the few things that I can remember from the few days I spent with Wendy. I laughed at myself. _A thimble…_

Peter Pan. Lately I have been thinking more and more about him, maybe because I would like to escape to a place like Neverland right now. I smiled as I thought of the days spent with him. And the thimble…given away to a boy I would never see again. One would think they would spend their first kiss more wisely, but who better then Peter Pan? I laughed, as I always did when I thought of him. How much I would like to see him now. Sighing I gathered myself from the window deciding that I would try to sleep again before I was attacked by my mother in the morning to make me "presentable." I groaned inwardly, _I am not ready for tomorrow._

The morning began with nudge and bright-eyed, smiling mother looming over my bed. "Wendy," She said in a sing-songy voice, "Time to get up and get ready for the day!" I rubbed my face for a second hoping that would revive me a little, no such luck. I tumbled out of bed and climbed down stairs for breakfast. I was glad I had a couple hours before all the scrubbing and pulling and plastering began. I threw on some clothes once I was back in my room and went for a walk. I kicked some stones and thought of, who else but, Peter Pan. I frowned as I tried to remember his face. As years went by so did the sharp memory. He was now just a hazy figure of an amazing adventure, which was starting to feel like merely a dream. I wandered back to the house to be greeted by an angered mother. "Where were you? We needed to start preparing an hour ago!" She complained. _Whoops_.

Hours went by, but I was finally read, to my mothers standards that is, for dinner. "Oh, look at you!" She breathed, "I am going to attend to the kitchen, hurry down, he's going to be here any minute!" She said excitedly and rushed out of my room. I stood in front of the mirror at the new me. The green dress hugged my chest and stomach then tapered out allowing my curves to show in my slight frame. My hair was half up in a bun and long tendrils of curly hair fell past my shoulders. I practiced my smile. Then laughed at myself. "Wendy!" my mother called to me. I took a deep breathed and prepared to meet my date. I glided, or I hope I did, through the hall and made my way down the stairs. But stopped suddenly and a single word slipped from my mouth that I never thought would, "Peter?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter?" I questioned more to myself then to the room. His eyes widened, and then avoided eye contact with me. My mother was quick to fix the situation, "I am SO sorry, my daughter, she sometimes ge-" He jumped in with a smile,

"No apologies needed." Composure gathered. I returned the smile and climbed down the rest of the stairs.

"James Greyy, pleasure to meet you, Wendy." He said a twinkle in his eye. I swooned inwardly. All I could do was stare. He had grown so much, and turned into the man I never could imagine.

"Let's eat." My mother said, always jumping to the rescue. "Of all the names…"I whispered to him as I brushed by to get to the dining room.

Dinner was awkward and silent. "So James, what do you do?" My father asked. "Well currently I fly." He said back. I choked. "F-fly?" I questioned him. "Well I have been working with some friends of mine back in the States." He said making eye contact with only me. I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

_As in airplanes duh, _I mentally scolded myself.

Time passed to slowly. _I hated this dinner. Things were too formal between Peter and I, it felt so wrong._ I thought as I undressed for the night. I was way too awake to fall asleep, so I didn't even bother. I went to my usual spot, the window.

"Wendy…"

A soft whisper, an un forgettable voice.

"Peter?"

I sprang up to find, Peter. I hugged him, I couldn't control myself. I felt him relax, "Wendy." He said again and pulled back. "I know this probably isn't proper, but I needed to see you again, alone."

_Alone. _One word that sent chills up my back. How I wanted to fall into his arms; to have him hold me forever and to never let go.

He was wearing the same white shirt from dinner, but I was untucked and buttoned down a bit, black dress pants and….barefoot. _Yes, still the same Peter._ I thought relieved. "Wendy, you looked absolutely stunning tonight." He said simply studying my expression. I warmed.

"Peter…"I said with disproval. His expression melted. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't have came." He stumbled fastly for words. I shook my head and he stopped trying to talk. "You really shouldn't come here and tempt me like this."I said then widened my eyes that I actually said all that aloud.

"Tempt…"

I cut him off, with my lips.

I prayed he wanted me to kiss him. He stood stiff for only a second before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up and closer to him. I slid my hands over his chest and let them tangle around his neck and hair.

He angled his head so that he could deepen the kiss. He nibbled the bottom of my lip making a sigh escape from me, and he broke away slightly smiling against my lips.

"Peter!" I whispered angrily and he brushed his lips against mine. I took charge and closed to small space.

We broke away breathing a little heavier. I was still in his arms, but the sight of where we were scared me. We were hovering several feet off the ground. "Still flying I see." I smiled and he returned. I slid my hands off his neck slowly tracing his muscles.

"You've grown so much Peter." I said more thinking aloud then anything else. I took one finger and slid it down his slightly unbuttons shirt popping one more button out. I looked up and giggled like a kid. He smiled in a way that I will never forget.

"You are very unlady-like tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

The words, spoken very seductively, seemed to brush across my exposed skin and give me goosebumps. He was right. _My mother would never approve…_

I froze and Peter noticed. His face was very close to mine now, but I was avoiding eye contact at all costs. "Your right," He said, even though nothing was spoken, "I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry. I will see again, hopefully soon." He said and I felt the weight of the world as I touched the ground again.

He began to pull away and my eye widened. I clung to him for a moment then let go, feeling embarrassed. He closed the remaining distance between us and gathered me up in his arms.

We stood that way for a really long time. I wonder how long we would have stood there, seeing how the only thing that broke us apart was the creak of wood in the hallway. "I should…" He trailed of and made way for the window. I nodded in understanding and went over to my bed.

There are some things that a person will always remember. This is one of them: Peter, taking one last glance at me, , his hair tousled, shirt untucked and half-way off and the silhouette of him in the moonlight standing lightly in the window.

How could I possibly go to sleep after that?

**-PETER-**

I stood in the window, never wanting to leave the beautiful girl in bedroom. He smiled. I smiled back. Then with great effort I forced myself to leave Wendy's room.

I got home tired and ready to fall into bed. But of course it was never that easy.

"Where have you been?"

Tinker Bell. Blonde hair thrown up into a make-shift bun and sleep in her eyes. I groaned and tried to move past her. She caught my wrist.

"You know how much trouble you could be in if-"

I pushed her against the wall, gently, and covered her mouth, "Well I wouldn't get in trouble if someone would be able to keep quiet." I whispered angrily at her.

Her eyebrows knit together and pushed shoved my arm out of the way. I sighed deeply and pushed past her into the boys' room. I sat at the end of the bed, not wanting to undress and close my eyes, fearing the night was all just a dream.

I felt my lips with my fingers and smiled at myself. _No, not a dream. _Then lay back on the bed and replayed the night over and over again.

The morning came far too soon. I was woken by the screaming of one of the boys in the room. "Get up! Come on!" Some boy, much younger then I yelled at me and nudged me. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Why are you so tired?" William, a boy my age, asked. I smiled and was about to answer when Mr. Prichett slammed the door open. "I need the short one, with brown hair…now!" His voiced echoed through the room, and soon a short, brown hair boy, about six or seven, stepped forward, "Yes, sir?" He asked in a small voice. He patted him on the head, "Adopted." He said shortly, "Be ready to leave in five minutes." The door slammed.

The little boy just stood there with wide eyes. "Well come on then, Thomas," William laughed, "Pack your things, comb your hair!" He snapped out of it and dashed over to his bed and began to do so.

The older boys such as William and I had given up hope of ever being adopted. The building was just a temporary home to them and me now, after all who would want to adopt an 17-year boy for half a year?

I finished making his bed and eyed the boy. His eyes shined with a new hope that only little kids had. I recall when I used to be like that, in the years back in Neverland. I smiled and gathered some clothes to get ready for the day.

As usual the bathroom was chaotic as the younger kids hurried to get ready for school and the slightly older ones pushed them out of the way.

I was glad that my school days were over. All I had to worry about was getting to work on time, and saving money, so when they finally released me from this place I could get an apartment, or maybe a small home; you know, settle down, raise a family.

**-WENDY-**

I was exhausted when I was woken; _well that's what I get for staying up so late._ "You don't look well, dear, should I call off dinner tonight?" She asked. How could I say yes? She would be so disappointed. "I will…be down…in a minute." I whispered, groggy. I rolled over.

Dinner was awful. My parents couldn't have chosen a worse man. He was tall and very handsome, I give him that much. But his personality was…not desirable. He was arrogant beyond belief, but then again he comes from a rich family, and has been in the lap of luxury for his entire life.

"The food was wonderful."He said complementing my mother, then turned to me, "Wendy, walk me out, will you?" His tone was polite and even pleading, but his eyes were a different story.

"Oh, of course." I said, as if I had been waiting the whole night for him to ask me. Let's make things very clear right now: I was only doing this to please my parents. I walked with him out the door.

He smiled, "You are a very attractive girl, Wendy, I wish to see you again." He stated. I couldn't control my emotion. My face must have reflected disgust, because he leaned in and angrily spat, "You know I can get any girl I want, any girl in London, just remember that." And with that I was alone on the front step.

I shook my head and entered the front door to find my mother very close to it. Her eyes were lit with excitement, "What did he say!?" I smiled and took her hand, "He wishes to see me again." I left her with that thought and climbed the stairs to go to bed.

_Oh, Peter, please come tonight. _I gasped, _where did that come from?_ I smiled, though, at the thought.

* * *

Sorry this was kind of a filler chapter, it will get better, I promise! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**-PETER-**

I stood by the window for a very long time after work, deciding wether or not I should go to Wendy's house. I was cold out tonight and the hardwood floor in the commons room numbed my toes, making me want to crawl under the warmth of my blankets.

"Where are you going?"

I turned. Tinker Bell. "No where specific." I answered bluntly, and then began to wonder why I was being so harsh to her. "Liar!" She snapped back. We've treated each other like this for quite some time, but I don't know when or why it began.

"Sorry." I apologized. She perked up, "What?" She asked in disbelief. "I've treated you so bad…" I trailed off making sure she heard the meaning behind it. "Well, you aren't the only one to blame." She mumbled and looked down. I figured this was the closest thing I would ever get to an apolgy from her so I accepted it.

I crossed the room and sat down in a wooden chair, looking up at her. She really was pretty. Her blonde hair fell down past her shoulders and a green robe hung loosely around her now developed body.

"When did…Why…" I couldn't find the right words to ask the question. She blinked at me and sat down beside me, "What ruined our friendship?" She offered.

I shrugged slightly, but nodded. She sat back and laughed. "I was wondering the same thing." She said thoughtfully, "Well I supposed it was that stupid 'thimble.'" I cringed; I could hear the disgust in her voice. She laughed again, "No, worries Peter, I'm over it," She said and stood up.

I looked up at her again. I shook my head, "Now look who's lying." Her face turned pick, with anger or embarrassment, I don't know. "Peter!" She hissed, "Don't falsely accuse me. Besides, what does it matter to you?" She demanded.

I stood up, "Well good-night Tink, see you later." I said fed up, and balanced on the window, "Your right, it doesn't matter to me." I added in a teasing tone and dropped out of the window.

**-Wendy-**

I pushed the blankets back and wriggled under them. I closed my eyes wanting to forget the man who my parents invited over, _what was his name…?_ I rolled over and buried my face into the soft, warm blankets. And soon fell asleep.

When I woke it was still dark. I Rolled over full prepared to go to the window when something else stopped me. I figure was right above my head, my first instinct was scream, but my mouth was covered.

"Wendy, it's me."

His voice soothed me as it always did, and his hand slid from my mouth. I pulled him down to me and I was in his arms immediately, arms around my waist and shoulders, cradling me. I burred my face in his muscular shoulder.

I felt him settle on my bed. "How was your day?" He softly whispered into my hair. "Dreadful." I spoke back, softly, matching his tone. He rubbed my back gently and pulled away, still holding me, studying my face.

I broked away from his eyes and looked down. He was shirtless. _How did it just register now?_ "Wendy?" He asked touching my face. My breath caught in my throat.

He lifted my chin up forcing me to get lost in his eyes, mesmerized by the hues and the way ligh-

I never finished my thought as his lips met mine. Unexpecting it, my body became rigid. He pulled away. I grabbed the back of his neck.

I felt his body shift and he pushed against me. Now, on top of me, his hands glided over the curves of my body. Everywhere he touched I felt a tickle, a warmth, something that can't be put into words. But I loved it and I didn't want him to stop.

Wondering why he got to have all the fun, I pushed against him closing the small space between us. His lips left mine and wandered to my neck and cheeks, timidly kissing them.

I clung to his muscular body, never wanting it to end. His face was at eye level again and I moved in. Again, I felt him nibble, then his tongue, tenderly swiping my lips, begging for entrance. I allowed, greedily.

It wasn't until I felt his fingers on the buttons of my nightgown did I stop him. "Peter." I gasped, pulling away, and placing my hands on his bare chest, pushing him away a little.

"Sorry." He said roughly and sat back on his heels. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, looking absolutely adorable, "I got," He paused looking for the right words, "Carried away."

I touched his face and tilted my face to see his, "No, don't feel bad about it." I said and his eyes met mine, then took my hands in his. "Well, no rings yet, that's always a good sign." He said looking down. I pulled my hands away. "Peter…" I trailed off not knowing what exactly to say, but not wanting him to leave.

He smiled and took me up in his arms once again, "I don't ever want to leave you." He said. My eyes widened. And I tightened my grip around him, "Then don't, please." I pleaded.

What a simple request, yet I know that morning will come and he will disappear into the golden dawn sky.

* * *

So yeah...don't know how to make it any better, I just don't feel satisfied with the last two chapters, maybe I can figure it out, I don't know, but anyway, just thought you needed to know how I was feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun extended through my window without curtains impeding its path. I slowly got out of bed and stretched. _What time was it? _I wondered. I wasn't tired at all, which meant I must have been sleeping for some time, considering the time Peter left.

Haphazardly I threw on the nearest clothes and made my way downstairs. I couldn't hear the typical conversations shared over breakfast. _Has my dad left for work already? _I entered the kitchen. Not even a sign that my mother was there recently. _How strange. _

I took the time alone to my advantage and left the house for a walk. Taking my usual route, I still wondered what time it was, _I should have looked before I left. _I admired the small window gardens of the tall neighboring houses. "Hey there." Said a voice, with a certain tone that I couldn't make out.

I turned. _Oh, great. _I thought sarcastically, it was the man from last night. "Hello." I answered back and moved to go past him, he stepped in front of me. I sighed, "What do you want?" His face contorted, "Why are you so bitter towards me?" He asked, anger lacing his voice. I raised my brows, "Do you have to ask?" I asked, shocked.

His brows knit together, then relaxed again, "I just don't get it," he started thoughtfully, "All the other women fell for me, but you…"He trailed off, looking me up and down, making me feel uncomfortable. I smiled, "Sorry, you're not what I am looking for." I said and shrugged.

"But I have money and a mansions and anything you could ever dream of and not to mention my looks!" He yelled. My smiled faded immediately. "Well that's the first problem. You are arrogant." I stated. His eyes widened, "Me!? You go around thinking that the whole world is looking at you!"

"Excuse me? I do not!"

"Oh please, I see the way you walk."

"The way I walk?"

"Yes! Like your all high and mighty!"

"Stop accusing me of your disabilities."

"I am NOT arrogant!"

I laughed, and, I think, that pushed him over the edge. He got really close to me, "Look," he said softly with fury filling everyone of his words, to be honest it scared me, but I was too stubborn to show it, "I don't know who you think you are, but if you ever want to get a husband you need to talk less." I shook my head, "I think it got it covered." I whispered angrily back. Then he did something I never thought he would do.

His lips pressed against mine. I tried to pull away, thinking of running, but he had backed me against a wall. He pulled away, "Don't deny that you love it when I kiss you." He said cockily, and bent down for more; I turned my head and nearly fainted.

"Peter." I said, this caught the attention of the idiot on top of me long enough to escape. Peter had already turned and ran. I ran after him, "Peter!" I called after him. He was fast, but I somehow managed to keep him in sight. He stopped at a building and turned to me, "You could have told me." He said simply, hurt in his eyes. He turned. "It's not wh-" the slamming of an old wooden door cut off my words.

My shoulders slumped forward. I kicked a rock angrily, _that stupid, arrogant b*stard ruined everything. _I circled to the front of the building and slowly read the faded words stamped into the building, "Orphanage." I looked around the building memorizing landmarks and the route down, _may need to come down here some day, _I thought, then shook my head, _Like he ever wants to see me again._

I slowly began my long walk home.

**-Peter-**

I was angry, to say the least. One night she is kissing me and telling me not to go and the next day she is with another man. I stormed off to my bed, knowing that I was already late for work, _Why does it matter if I go to work? It's not like I have anybody to look out for. _I thought bitterly.

I stayed in the room much of the day, slowly letting my anger die down. I think I was more upset that she didn't tell me than anything else. "How hard is it to say you're not interested?" I thought aloud. Someone laughed across the room. I sat up. It was William. Was I disappointed? "Expecting someone else?" He asked, almost mockingly.

I laughed, "No. Don't you have to be a work?" I asked. "Don't you?" He threw right back. I leaned back again, "I should…" I said slowly, letting my words die out. "Oh." Was his simple response. "Why are you here?" I asked, then realized it sounded slightly rude.

"I'm leaving." He mumbled.

"Leaving? But your birthday isn't until June."

"Met a girl."

"A girl?"

He walked over to my bed and sat down near my feet. "Who?" I asked eagerly. His face shone as he began describing the girl. "Well, you sound happy." I noted. He smiled, "She's just…amazing." He said thoughtfully and rested his head against the metal post of the bunk beds.

"So where are you going to?"

"Well after the wedding, she said something about an island. She has an aunt or something, we are living in their home until I find work."

I nodded, "What was her name again?"

"Isobell, that's not what I call her."

"You have nicknames?" I asked in disbelief. He blushed, "I know, it sounds corny, but love make you doing strange things." He said. "Well come on," I said laughing, "What's your nickname?"

"Well, she calls me Wylie, long story."

I laughed, he shot me a look.

"And I call her Tink."

* * *

**So yeah there you go, another chapter! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took my so long to update between track and studying for finals I just couldn't find the time, so sorry if this one isn't as good (Oh and just to let you know i'm a distance runner, sorry i just can't have people thinking i only run 400m, no offense sprinters.)**

* * *

When I got up to my bedroom I flung myself on the bed and threw the blankets over me. _He wouldn't even let me explain! _I think that was the cause of all my anger. He just assumed and walked away. _Peter, why are you so stubborn?!_ I heard the door open and I swallowed my tears.

"Oh, my dear Wendy. You look worse than this morning." My mother said reaching my bed. "Not to worry, though, I won't plan any dinners until you are in good health." She touched my cheek, then smiled.

"I think that Charles is very fond of you, Wendy."

"Charles..?"

"Charles Brim, the man from last night. It seemed you have taken a liking in him as well?"

"Mother, please, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I am just observing. I like him."

"Why, because he is rich?"

"Wendy!"

Did I say that aloud? My bad.

"Well he is better than that James character."

"What's wrong with James?"

"Wendy. He's an orphan. He has no future, how will he be able to support you?"

"He has no future?"

"Yes!"

"Just because he didn't have a past!?"

My mother stood up, I might have crossed the line, I have a talent for that. "You need rest. We will talk about this another time." She said shortly and exited my room.

I had to admit I did feel queasy, but I blamed my anger for Peter to be cause of the squeezing in my stomach, and my own mother for the pounding in my head.

Frustrated I peeled the blankets off myself and walked over the window gazing up at the sky. I closed my eyes. My heart was hoping that when I opened them Peter would be there, floating with green eyes full of life and mischief, but my mind knew better.

-**PETER-**

My heart ached to see her. _I could steal one glance an- no, get a hold of yourself, she doesn't want to see you…_

I wrestled with my thoughts until the day darkened. _One glance, then you're gone_. I finally decided. There was no use in flying, she wasn't waiting for me. I slowly made my way downstairs and down the long hallway to the side door. That's where I had second thoughts. _Why am I doing this? Why do I want to see her this bad? Why are you hurting yourself like this? You're just putting lemon on the paper cut. _But that's just the thing. It didn't feel like a paper cut, oh no, it felt like a bullet to the chest. A paper cut would heal, you could move on with your life, never even remember the slight sting- but gunshots leave scars.

_This is stupid. _I remember thinking as I flung open the wooden door. I felt that I hit something when I opened the door and I heard a soft thud. I quickly closed the door and offered my hand to the poor women who I had forced to the ground, "I do apologize; I should have opened the door slower." I said helping her up and trying to be as polite as possible. She was dressed in all black and her head was bent over, dusting herself off, so I couldn't see her face, "No, no, I shouldn't have been walking so close…" She said lifting her head.

My eyes widened and my pulse picked up, "What…are you…" I couldn't form a sentence properly it seemed. My mind went blank.

"I, um, was just…leaving." She said tripping over her words, and avoiding eye contanct. I stared at her until she was forced my meet my gaze. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Her eyes sparkled, perhaps with… _tears? No, she moved on. That much was very clear. _"I wanted to apologize." She said. I don't know why but I began to act cold hearted. A part of me just shut down. "Noted. Is that all?" I asked sharply.

Her eyes held pain, "Peter, let me explain!" She pleaded as I moved past her down the alley. I turned around, "You don't have to Wendy, that's the thing. I get it. I understand. Don't make things harder."

She looked taken back, "Harder for who? You or me? Right now _you _are the one being very difficult." She said almost in a pouting manner. "Me?" I asked, how could she possibly accuse me? "You won't even let me explain!" She said, voice cracking with anger.

"Because I don't want you to!" I thundered back at her. Her face fell and she turned leave, "Just know I'm sorry." She whispered over her shoulder, then walked out into the black streets of a cold night. I stared glaring as her silhouette was engulfed in shadows.

_What are you doing Peter? Your better than that. _"Wendy, wait!" I called after her and ran down and around the corner, but I was too late.

"Shit!" I yelled kicking a rock against the wall. _She came to apologize and you treated her like she was dirt. _I leaned up against the cold stone wall of the building and slid down to a sitting position.

It was about then that I heard a noise that made me sick. I jumped up and ran down the length of the street until I saw where the noise was coming from, or rather, where it was coming from-it had stopped by the time I had reached it. "Oh, Wendy."

**-WENDY-**

I walked down the alley and around the corner. Tears formed in my eyes: out of anger, and out of rejection. My stomach squeezed. _Oh no. _I turned down the nearest empty alley and put a hand on the wall to steady myself.

It squeezed again. I puked. I fell to my knees and my stomach gave another squeeze and I puked again. My head pounded and my throat felt like someone had taken a knife to the inside of it. I was dizzy and very tired from the violent vomiting.

"Wendy!?"

"P-peter…" I rasped. I tried to stand, but my body gave out. _Why am I so weak suddenly? _He rushed to my side, "Oh my god." I heard him say. I felt his arms surround my body right before the world became black.

**-PETER-**

Wendy was a mess. Her dress was caked with mud and torn here and there. She was pale, and she had bags under her eyes that looked black. Her body was burning up.

I stared at her limp body in my arms not knowing what to do. I couldn't just exactly take her back to her house, especially looking like this! I picked her up and carried her to the back door. _What's your plan genius…_ I looked up the side of the building, hoping maybe someone left the window open. To my luck they did. I checked the streets quickly and flew up to the window.

Thankfully no one was up. I laid her on one of the chairs and made my way to the girls side of the building. I gently pushed the door open and scanned the room. _When did all the girls get adoped? _I asked myself. I mentally shook myself, _Focus, Pan, you have a passed out girl in the commons. _

When I finally found the bed I was looking for I slowly made my way over there, praying a floor board wouldn't creak. I placed my hand over her lips and slid my arm under her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open and began to pull on my wrist. I shook my head, pleading with my eyes. She pushed my arm away so hard that I fell to the floor.

She kicked her feet out from under to blankets and stood up, offering her hand to me. Taking it we walked out to the hallway. "Wait, stop." I said catching her wrist before she walked any further and caught sight of Wendy. I thought I should prepare her for it.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Seriously, Peter, what do you want?" She asked annoyed. I rubbed the back of my neck, "Um…Tink, I need a favor…" I began slowly, letting the words linger in the air. Her eyebrows shot up, "Why should I?" She demanded. "Yeah, I know I haven't been the nicest to you lately, and I feel really bad about it, I don't kn-" Her warm embrace stopped me short. I hugged her back, "I'm sorry for being so nasty to you," She whispered, "And it's okay, I forgive you." I smiled as she pulled back.

"I missed you." I said, "Oh and congratulations, on being engaged." I said. Her eyes widened. "Did William…" She began lowering her voice. "Yeah he told me." I said back confused. She rubbed a hand across her forehead, "He's not supposed to be telling people, I want to leave this place unnoticed." She whispered, more to herself then me.

"But anyway, what do you need?" She asked looking up at me. I had forgotten for a second. I took her hand in mine and led her to Wendy.


	7. Chapter 7

**-WENDY-**

I felt myself slowly start to awaken. I didn't want to. I didn't want to face the world. All I wanted to do was sleep, it was comforting, safe. Nothing could happen to you in the safety of sleep, nothing could worry you, bother you, hurt you-well at least in your dreams. I kept my eyes closed as my mind reached full consciousness. I rolled over onto…nothing. I fell onto the cold floor.

This defiantly didn't fell like my room. I blinked. The room was in the in-between stage where it was almost morning and the sun wasn't visible, yet the sky was beginning to lighten. There was empty bunk-beds on all sides of me. They had a thick black frame and sheets that, at one point, were white. The whole room looked abandoned, as if no one had taken a step in the room for years.

Where was I? The first rational thought I had. Then fear solidified as I tried to recollect the events leading up to this. _Peter…the alley…I got sick…._Then nothing. I could remember what happened after I saw Peter's face. _Would he really just leave me in the alley?_ Part of me thought yes, the other part, which greatly dominated the latter screamed no.

_Don't get your hopes up, you saw the way he looked at you. _I picked myself up off the ground. The room wasn't completely empty. I noticed three beds that were occupied. Where was I? It felt like prison. Someone stirred outside the door, and I jumped. I quickly crawled back into the bed which I rolled out of.

The door opened right as I closed my eyes.

"Hey, Wendy, get up."

The voice was familiar, like a distant memory, or someone I had dreamed of. I opened my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. I felt cold.

"Don't get too excited to see me." Tinker Bell said, almost laughing. I numbly rolled out of bed and she tossed me a bundle of clothes.

"Can you shower? I mean, you feel alright, right? You're not going to vomit all over the bathroom? I'm on rotation for cleaning it so-"

"Y-yes. I can handle it. Thank you."

"Come."

I followed her out the room in silence. My whole body ached, how could I just feel it now? She stopped suddenly and taking my arm shoved me into a small room, which I soon realized was the bathroom. She started the water and dropped a towel on the floor. "Hurry up I need to shower too." She said sitting on a small chair. I just looked at her. Every muscle and body of my body seemed like it was going to give out, or disintegrate any second.

"What? Oh, do you want me to close my eyes? Fine, just hurry." She said sighing and grumbled something about rich people.

I cleaned myself as fast as I could and tried to get out of Tinker Bell's way. The clothes she had given me were small for me. The simple white dress was too short and showed much more leg then I was used to. Also the top was too tight and very low cut then the dresses I was used to. _I just need to get home…_

**-PETER—**

I woke up to a pillow lying across my face. I was about to put it back under my head when I noticed that my pillow was there.

"Yeah, sorry, you can't keep that."

I sat up and blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light of the room. I groaned as I saw the huge smile on William's face as he looked at me across the room. "What's your problem?" I asked, irritated, and flung the pillow at him. He caught it and tossed it on the bed with ease and turned back the his unmade bed to finish dressing. "Oh nothing really, just you know, talking in your sleep." He said with a small chuckle.

I felt my face get hot, and I prayed that it wasn't turning red. "Again." He said turning around to catch a glance at my facial expression. "Wait, again!?" I asked, grabbing the top of the bunk and quickly swinging myself out of the bed.

"How long have I…" I trailed off as I tried to make sense of all the thoughts I suddenly had, "What have I been saying?"

There was a tinkle in his eye. I could tell that he was enjoying this. "William." I said sternly. He smiled faded a bit. "Forever. Ever since I moved in here, anyway. And you don't say much." He said and slid a white shirt over his head. I sat down on the bed. What was I supposed to think? My dreams have been broadcasted to the whole London boy's orphanage for years. "Of the little that I _do _say-"

"Do me favor, James."

I turned towards him, "What?" I asked, wondering what he ever needed from me.

"Marry Wendy, when you get out of this place- heck, do it before-I don't care, as long as you do."

"Excuse me?"

"I know what love is, James, and you have it." He said, looking at me, no smile, no twinkle. I could tell he was being serious. He turned back to the bed, "Even if you don't admit it to your conscious self." He added. "Now please, go get ready!" He said and shoved me off the end of his bed.

I stumbled over to my bed and grabbed some clothes from under it and headed to the bathroom. Steam rolled out of the room and added a layer on the mirrors. Stop wasting the hot water, you're not the only boy in this place!" I scolded, to whoever it was. "No, but I thought I was the last." A small boy replied, "Sorry." My mood lightened a bit, "It's okay, kid. You knew here?" I asked as I doused my face in water. "Just yesterday." He piped from behind me. "Right…well make sure you look good at all times, better chance of getting adopted." I said turning towards him, and when I finally saw his face my heart nearly stopped. The only thing I could do was stare at the thin, lanky boy who stood before me.

He looked uncomfortable, "Um, what's your name."

"What!?"

He couldn't have forgotten me. It's only been a few years, I surely haven't changed that much. "You don't know who I am?" I asked in disbelief. He looked very confused, and his face reflected something close to fright. "Sorry," I said trying to back off, "You look like someone I used to know." I said grabbing for the door, and taking one last glance at him before I left. It was definitely him.

* * *

Okay, so I was writting this and I wasn't really paying attention, the way I usaully write, and soon enough I had five pages in there. So I don't know if this was a good place to stop or not, but I didn't want you guys to read five pages all at once, it just felt like too much, so I will post the rest of it soon, when I have it all reviewed and such


	8. Chapter 8

I strided quickly past the numerous bunks, brushing by William's confused face and straight to the girls' wing. I rapped my knuckles against the old wooden door and stood impatiently while I waited for someone to answer the door.

"Yeah?"

The voice sounded impatient and groggy. And the face matched. Black disheveled hair and eyes bearing bags, still dressed in the given nightgown.

"Sybil."

Her face turned pink slightly. And I wasn't sure if it was from me actually remembering her name, or the sight of my half-dressed self.

"Oh, um James…what um…"

"Where's Tink?"

Confusion flashed across her pale face.

"Um, Mary?"

"Bathroom." She answered plainly, and started to shut the door. I caught it and moved her aside so I could enter the room. I walked rapidly through the room and right to the bathroom door. "Tink!" I yelled. A wide-eyed Tinker Bell answered the door and pulled me in.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

_This probably isn't the best time….too late now. _"Your hair has gotten really long…" I murmured twisting a piece of wet hair in my fingers. She smiled, "Oh thank you!" She gushed, then slapped my hand, smile disappearing as quickly as it came, "What. Do. You. Want?!" She asked again, she looked like she wanted to tackle me.

"What happened to the boys?"

She shot me a look of confusion. I took a deep breath, "I think that I just saw Slightly."

Her eyes widened and her voice lowered, "Your talking about The lost boys?"

I nodded, and I saw her take a shaky breath in, "But I thought they all…" Her words dropped off, and she leaned against the counter. I could tell that she was trying to make sense of it all. She took another deep breath and the towel she was wrapped in slipped lower on her chest. She stood up and fixed it abruptly. "I'll be right back." She said gliding past me and out the door. That's when I noticed her.

"Wendy."

She looked worse than when I saw her last night, even though she was mud and bile free. Her face was drained of all color, making every other feature stand out. Her lips looked purple, which couldn't be good. She was downed in a white, or was once white, dress. Tink must have chosen it for her, because I was too small for her. The top was tight pushing her breasts out a little, and the hemline was showing more leg then I was used to seeing. If she wasn't sick, I would say she looked sexy. Scratch that, she still looked sexy, purple lips and all.

"How are you?" I asked.

She scowled at me, which I shouldn't be so surprised about, I was a jerk to her last night. "Fine." She answered, voice husky. She crossed her arms, making her breasts fall out even more.

Hey, don't give me that look, I _am _a male, and you would be noticing too.

I got down on my knees and kneeled in front of her, "Don't lie to me, Wendy." I said making sure she was making eye contact with me. Her arms started to slide down, but quickly returned and she broke eye contact with me, "Why do you even care? It sounds like you're having other personal issues right now."

**-WENDY—**

"Why do you even care? It sounds like you're having other personal issues right now." The words tumbled out of my mouth. _Do I have a filter? _I glanced down. He seemed discouraged and a little hurt. _That sounded bad, didn't it? _I'm sorry, I thought to myself, but couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Your my personal issue right now." He said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. My breath caught in my throat. _What? _"Look," he continued, "I'm really sorry for being such a jerk to you last night, I over reacted, I should have let you explain, but I was too caught up in all my emotions, and then you got sick, and…and…."

I could tell he was struggling for words, but I didn't want to say anything, and honestly I don't think that I would have been able to.

"And I thought about what I would do if I lost you…and I don't want to do anything that would jeopardize what we have…whatever it is that we have." He finished. _Were his eyes misty? _

I felt tears form and I couldn't hold them back. I lunged forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. He toppled backwards, obviously not expecting me to put all my body weight on him.

We landed on the ground with a thud, and I heard the air escape from his lungs. "Sorry," I began to apologize and get up, but he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck.

He pulled back, "I missed you."

I laughed, "We haven't been apart that long."

"Even a second away from you, feels like a year." He whispered. I rolled my eyes, "How far do you think you're going to get with those lines?" I asked, teasing. He looked up as if thinking, "At least this far." He answered and pressed his lips against mine. I heard the door click, and we both jumped.

Tinker bell groaned and stepped over us, now, fully dressed. "I leave you too alone for two minutes and you start going at it."

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait, I really don't have en exuse for it, but the next time it happens go and read TJordan's work. If you like my amazing story you'll love his. (and if you don't think mine is amazing, then your mind will be blown), thanks for reading!**


End file.
